Gutter Assignment
by Didou27
Summary: AU - Le Professeur Gold n'était pas pressé de passer la journée enfermé au Musée d'Histoire de Fabler avec ses secondes années. Mais une rencontre imprévue avec une Belle French trempée jusqu'aux os allait peut être faire tourner sa chance. Première partie de la Professor Gold Serie. TRADUCTION de la fic de DDAgent


**Auteur:** DDAgent

**Disclaimer:** OUAT reste la propriété de ses créateurs et l'histoire reste celle de DDAgent, je ne fais que la traduire.

**N/T:** J'ai décidé de garder le "dearie" de Gold parce que, premièrement, je serais incapable de traduire l'idée que véhicule ce mot et deuxièmement, Gold sans son "dearie" n'est pas Gold…

**N/T2:** Gutter est la première partie de la Professor Gold Serie.

Le lien vers la fic originale se trouve sur mon profil! Encore une fois un grand merci a DDAgent qui m'a autorisé a traduire ses fic!

* * *

**Gutter Assignment**

_« Professeur Gold ? »_

_Gold se tourna et resta bouche bée en voyant ce qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte des archives du musée. Il avait laissé son petit groupe de deuxième année examiner les vitraux datant de la période Tudor en haut, mais il semblait que l'un d'entre eux s'était échappé. La jeune Belle French, son élève préférée, se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu venir en classe avec une jupe si courte ou juste un soutien-gorge, mais il n'y avait aucunes traces de la moindre tunique. Elle retira ses talons en s'approchant de lui._

_« J'ai fini tout mon travail. »_

_Il humidifia ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'approchait encore. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui, ses pouces se glissèrent sous la ceinture de sa jupe, la faisant glisser jusque sur le sol poussiéreux du musée. Sa petite culotte noire brillait comme un phare au milieu de la tempête sur sa peau crémeuse et le professeur ne pu s'empêcher de tendre ses mains pour toucher._

_« Miss French. »_

_Elle sourit avant de presser son corps à moitié nu contre le sien. Elle était si belle. Mais il se devait d'être correct, il se devait de la repousser ou au moins de verrouiller la porte. C'est alors que sa main commença à bouger sur le devant de son jean et elle s'empara de sa soudaine érection._

_« Que voulez vous que je fasse maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, sa jolie petite bouche s'incurvant dans un sourire innocent._

Son réveil se mit à sonner juste au moment où Belle se laissait tomber à genoux.

« Merde. Merde. _Merde_, » jura Andrew Gold en repoussant les couvertures. Son genou était en feu, et son érection lancinante. Pas vraiment la meilleure façon de commencer un vendredi. Pas _du tout_ la meilleure façon de commencer une journée.

Après s'être occupé du _plus urgent_, Gold se glissa dans la douche et effaça les traces de la nuit précédente. Il devait cesser de penser autant à Belle French. La jeune femme lui était entrée dans la peau depuis son tout premier cours avec elle et leurs contacts constants l'empêchaient de cesser de penser à elle. Elle était intelligente, douce et souvent, semblait avoir bien plus que ses 20 ans. Mais elle n'avait que 20 ans, elle était toujours son étudiante. Toujours seulement en deuxième année.

« _Merde_, » jura Gold en sortant de la douche pour attraper sa serviette. Il venait de réaliser pourquoi son rêve avait été aussi précis – il devait retrouver ses deuxième année au Musée d'Histoire de Fabler pour qu'ils fassent des recherches pour leur devoir final de ce semestre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait passer la journée entière avec Belle French dans une partie reculée du musée.

Elle allait finir par le tuer.

Il enfila son jean, grimaçant à cause de son genou douloureux. Il s'arrangea pour avaler un autre antidouleur tout en enfilant une chemise bleue. Attrapant sa veste et sa canne, Gold sorti de sa chambre et décida de commencer sa journée. Plus vite il commencerait – plus vite ce serait terminé.

X

Le trajet dans sa Cadillac jusqu'au musée était calme et pour une fois, il avait même la radio en marche. La station de rock classique le distrayait alors qu'il traversait le campus de l'Université. Il se demandait où se trouvait Belle sur ce campus, si elle était déjà partie ou en route pour son café latte du matin. Gold espérait qu'elle se trouvait déjà au musée il s'était mis à pleuvoir un demi-bloc après qu'il ait quitté la maison et un rideau de pluie brouillait maintenant le paysage. Alors qu'il prenait le virage qui menait vers la sortie du campus, il vit une petite brune trempée abandonner sa poursuite du bus qui s'en allait. Alors qu'elle mettait un coup de pied de rage dans la poubelle la plus proche d'elle, Gold réalisa que Belle n'était ni au musée, ni en train de prendre un café.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser son élève préférée dehors sous une pluie battante. Gold se gara sur le bord de la route et se pencha pour ouvrir la portière coté passager. « Belle ? »

La brunette jeta un coup d'œil dans la voiture et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que c'était lui. « Professeur Gold ! Merci Seigneur c'est vous et pas un fou. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû. Non, il n'était pas fou. Ce n'était pas comme s'il restait jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves de sa classe soient partis juste pour pouvoir lui sourire lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle. Ce n'était pas comme si il arrivait une heure avant le début de ses cours tous les matins pour pouvoir croiser Belle à la cafétéria du campus où elle achetait son café latte et un petit gâteau saupoudré de sucre pour le petit déjeuner. Non, pas du tout.

« Besoin d'un chauffeur pour le musée, Ms French ? »

Belle acquiesça fervemment avant de s'installer sur le siège passager. Son jean noir était littéralement collé à ses jambes et Gold décida que ce serait une bonne idée de garder ses yeux droits devant lui, ses mains sur le volant. Mais le gémissement angoissé de Belle attira son attention – elle s'emblait s'inquiéter de mouiller les sièges de sa Cadillac. « Vous n'auriez pas un journal ? »

Gold ricana face à l'inquiétude de la jeune femme et tendit le bras pour attraper sa veste sur le siège arrière. Il la lui tendit. « Je suis plus concerné par vous que par le cuir. Vous ne ferez rien de bon en classe si vous êtes malade. Réchauffez-vous maintenant. »

Gold mit en marche le chauffage alors que Belle s'enroulait dans sa veste. C'était une gentille fille, une bonne fille. Une magnifique jeune femme dont la tunique blanche était transparente. Il était bon de savoir qu'il avait raison pour les sous-vêtements noirs. Ils échangèrent un sourire alors qu'il remettait le contact et continuait sa route vers le musée.

« Merci de m'avoir prise, professeur, » dit Belle en humidifiant ses lèvres. La couleur était revenue sur ses joues et ce sourire qu'il aimait tant commençait à faire son retour. « Certains idiots de mon dortoir ont décidé de changer l'heure sur toutes les horloges de notre couloir après s'être saoulé pendant un soirée _Le jour sans fin_. Ou _Retour vers le Futur_. J'étais à moitié endormie lorsqu'ils m'ont dit que je devrais probablement être déjà prête pour mes cours. »

Gold ricana, se demandant, pas pour la première fois, avec quelle sorte d'idiot Belle devait partager sa vie et, pas pour la première fois non plus, se demanda comment_ lui_ la réveillerait le matin. « Ce n'est rien Belle. Je suis heureux d'être passé juste au bon moment. Je n'aime pas l'idée que vous pourriez être encore dehors à attendre Dieu sait combien de temps un autre bus. »

« Mon héro, » murmura Belle en regardant par la fenêtre, ne pensant pas qu'il l'avait entendue. Mais il l'avait entendue et il ne put empêcher un sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres.

Plutôt que de continuer une conversation qui risquait de les amener à un sujet qu'il valait mieux garder pour après son diplôme, Gold se concentra sur la route qui les amenait vers le musée de l'autre côté de la ville. Fabler était une petite ville tellement ennuyeuse il n'y avait rien pour attirer le tourisme. L'Université était bonne bien sûr, et le musée attirait le respect. L'histoire de la petite ville était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Gold s'y était installé après avoir quitté l'Ecosse. Mais Gold ne savait pas ce qui avait attiré une jeune femme comme Belle. Il y avait d'autres Universités où elle aurait pu s'épanouir aussi bien.

« Nous y sommes, » murmura Belle, et Gold réalisa qu'en effet, ils se trouvaient devant le Musée d'Histoire de Fabler. Il faisait parti du comité d'administration, et s'était vu proposé le poste de conservateur deux fois. Mais tant que Belle était toujours son élève, il ne pouvait pas quitter son travail. Il avait besoin de la voir.

Heureusement la pluie avait cessé lorsqu'il se gara non loin du musée, ce qui signifiait que, lorsque Belle sorti de la voiture, elle n'avait plus besoin de sa veste. Il fut déçu lorsqu'elle la fit glisser de ses épaules et la lui rendit. Il avait détesté lorsqu'elle avait porté le blouson de son petit ami, mais il aimait lorsqu'elle portait sa veste à lui. « Désolée, elle est un peu mouillée. »

« Ce n'est rien Ms french. Je ne suis pas contre les choses un peu humides. » Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle lui faisait un petite sourire en coin, mais le lui rendit. « Je vous rejoins à l'intérieur. Essayez de ne pas tomber dans une flaque, ok ? »

Elle lui envoya un grand sourire par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le musée. Il était un très mauvais garçon.

Mais certains jours, comme aujourd'hui, il cédait à son besoin d'être espiègle.

X

« Voulez vous bien tous la fermer ? »

Il devait s'occuper d'enfant. D'enfant qui pouvaient se reproduire et mettre au monde d'autres enfants qui étaient tout aussi incapables de suivre les ordres ou d'être silencieux. Gold essayait de faire taire sa classe de seconde année, mais l'ambiance du vendredi rendait le calme difficile à obtenir. Les deuxième année étaient légèrement meilleurs que les première année, mais ils étaient loin de l'obéissance de ses troisième et dernière année. Au mieux, il ne pouvait en tolérer que trois.

Il regarda ces trois là, assis au fond de la cafétéria du musée où les deuxième année se trouvaient, et heureusement, ils étaient silencieux. Belle était, évidemment, sa préférée – attentive, intéressée… magnifique. Si seulement elle pouvait faire mieux sur ses devoirs écrits, elle pourrait être incroyable. La fille assise à côté d'elle portait bien trop d'anticernes, et Gold savait qu'il devrait avoir une petite discussion avec Meg avant la fin de la journée. Il était fatigué de voir sa spécialiste de l'histoire grecque être malmenée par son athlète de petit ami. Ray se tenait au niveau des genoux de Meg, capuche sur la tête et une besace sur l'épaule. Le garçon avait fini dans un mauvais groupe lors de sa première année à UC Grimmsby et avait commis quelques petits délits. Mais son devoir sur l'Armada et un insolent paragraphe sur les perles d'Elizabeth I, avaient poussé Gold à plaider sa cause pour qu'il rejoigne Fabler. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Les autres, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les supporter. « Fermez là ou vous allez tous être recalés ! » Cela eut le bénéfice de rendre rapidement la classe silencieuse. Il pouvait voir Belle sourire derrière sa tasse de café. La pluie avait rendue ses boucles plus prononcées et ses doigts le démangeaient de la toucher. « Très bien, maintenant que vous l'avez tous fermé, je peux vous dire pourquoi nous sommes là. Nous allons aller dans l'aile des tapisseries aujourd'hui. Chacun de vous se verra assigné une tapisserie et je veux que vous écriviez un papier sur ce qui est représenté dessus d'un point de vu historique. Chaque point de vu compte ici, dearies, donc vous allez devoir faire des recherches. »

Alors qu'un gémissement général s'élevait dans le hall, un membre du personnel du musée se dirigea vers eux pour amener les jeunes vers l'aile des tapisseries. La blonde lui fit un sourire poli alors qu'elle venait récupérer ses élèves – il se pouvait qu'il lui ait crié dessus l'année précédente après qu'il n'ait pas été informé à propos d'une certaine tapisserie particulièrement _délicate_ qui avait été attribuée à deux élèves très pieux et au clown de service qui utilisait le cours d'Histoire pur gagner des points facilement. Il était dommage que l'élève en question ait trébuché sur sa canne ce jour là.

Belle, Meg et Ray commencèrent à suivre leurs camarades, mais Gold utilisa sa canne pour attraper la besace de Ray avant qu'ils ne passent les portes qui menaient au reste du musée. « Vous trois, avec moi. »

« Est-ce que nous avons fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Meg alors qu'ils le suivaient dans la direction opposée à l'aile des tapisseries. Considérant le nombre de fois où elle était arrivée en classe avec des blessures, Gold pouvait se demander combien de fois elle avait dû poser cette question.

Il fit un mince sourire à Meg. « Non, rien du tout. Vous trois semblez être les seuls élèves en qui je peux avoir confiance. » Belle, qui se trouvait au niveau de son coude, lui fit un sourire rayonnant. « En tant que tel, vous avez le droit de voir les tapisseries _spéciales._ »

Belle et lui échangèrent un regard alors qu'il les emmenait dans un autre couloir vers la salle de restauration. Ces tapisseries avaient été retiré pour être nettoyées pendant leur visite, et aussi longtemps qu'un membre du personnel était là pour superviser, il n'y avait aucune raison que ses trois étudiants les plus responsables – bon, deux à surveiller et une respectueuse – ne puissent les examiner.

Danielle, la superviseur de la salle de restauration, les accueillit. « Le professeur Gold m'a dit que vous étiez ses trois meilleurs deuxième année. Considérant cela, bienvenue dans la salle de restauration. Ces trois tapisseries représentent des scènes très graphiques donc nous essayons de les retirer lorsque nous recevons des élèves. Vous ne serez pas autorisé à toucher les tapisseries, mais vous pourrez regarder pendant qu'elles seront nettoyées à la fin de la journée. » Danielle fit un sourire à Gold par-dessus la tête des élèves. Ils avaient une bonne relation – elle avait voté deux fois pour lui pour le poste de conservateur. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

Gold regarda Ray et Meg suivre Danielle dans la salle. Belle hésita et se tourna vers lui. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. « Je suis vraiment l'une des meilleure de ma promotion ? »

Il lui fit un sourire. Elle semblait si nerveuse, si pleine d'espoir qu'il soit vraiment sincère. « Oui, vous l'êtes. Vous avez juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction et je sais que vous allez faire des choses exceptionnelles. »

Belle repoussa une boucle derrière son oreille. Elle était tellement belle. Il voulait tirer le meilleur d'elle, voulait lui donner des défis, et faire ressortir l'incroyable historienne qu'il savait qu'elle était mais qui, pour il ne savait quelle raison ne voulait pas se montrer. « Merci professeur Gold. »

« De rien Belle. »

Elle suivit ses camarades dans la salle de restauration. Il la regarda suivre les procédures, attacher ses boucles brunes et mettre une paire de gants blancs. Il parti avant qu'ils ne commencent à discuter de quelle tapisserie ils allaient choisir. Sa présence était bien plus nécessaire pour superviser les 20 autres qui se trouvaient en haut. Mais il aurait besoin d'un café bien fort avant d'affronter ça.

X

Gold était à nouveau assis dans la cafétéria du musée, occupé à lire le livre d'un de ses collègues sur James I. Il n'avait jamais lu quelque chose d'aussi mauvais de toute sa vie. Il était en train de marquer les pires pages pour la critique qu'il allait écrire le soir même. Certains vendredis soir se passaient ainsi. C'était toujours meilleur que l'alternative – se demander ce que faisait exactement Belle et avec qui. Il avait un problème.

« Professeur Gold ? »

Il leva les yeux de son livre et découvrit que Belle se tenait juste devant lui. Il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, il lui suffisait de penser à elle pour qu'elle apparaisse. Il allait devoir essayer ça plus tard dans sa chambre. Elle semblait mal a l'aise à se tenir debout face à lui, donc il lui fit signe de prendre un siège. « S'il vous plait Belle. Tout va bien ? »

Elle acquiesça, ses joues rosissant légèrement. La serveuse vint les rejoindre. « Vous voulez un café, Belle ? Ma tournée. » La petite chose acquiesça à nouveau, demandant un café latte au caramel. Il fit signe pour qu'on amène un autre sandwich pour Belle. Il doutait qu'elle ait eut le temps de prévoir quelque chose pour le repas de midi, vu les problèmes qu'elle avait eut le matin même. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Tout le monde est parti manger et j'ai pensé que ce serait le bon moment pour vous parler. »

Gold acquiesça. « Okay. Tout va bien avec votre tapisserie ? »

« Oui ! » sourit Belle. « Je me demandais juste s'il y avait une chance pour que je puisse faire les choses oralement. »

Il s'étouffa avec une gorgée de son café. Heureusement, la serveuse choisit cet instant pour apporter le café de Belle et le sandwich qu'il poussa immédiatement vers elle. « Oralement ? » souffla-t-il.

« Oui – mon devoir ? Je me demandais si je pouvais faire une présentation orale à la place. »

Sa gorge et son esprit décidèrent de se calmer, même s'il était déjà en train d'imaginer la vraie Belle reprendre là où celle de son rêve s'était arrêtée. Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café, il décida de passer en mode professeur. C'était la solution la plus sûre. « Belle, même si j'apprécie vos prouesses orales, » une tournure vraiment horrible mais Belle sembla sourire en l'entendant, « je pense honnêtement que vous devez travailler sur vos devoirs écrits. Même si votre dernier essai était… »

« …passable. »

«…illisible serait plus juste. » Gold la regarda attraper la moitié du sandwich au poulet qu'il avait commandé et en prendre une bouchée. Peut être qu'un jour il pourrait réellement l'emmener dîner au lieu de lui acheter un sandwich dans l'espoir de parler plus longtemps avec elle. Avant qu'il ait pu penser à sa prochaine question, elle avait dévoré la moitié du sandwich. « Vous avez une idée de sur quoi va porter votre papier ? »

Belle acquiesça dans un sourire. « Oui, professeur. Je pensais comparer ma tapisserie à certaines des peintures trouvées à Pompéi. »

« Vraiment ? Dans quel contexte ? »

« Et bien, ma tapisserie est vraiment très… graphique, » commença Belle, et Gold dégluti bruyamment. Par pitié pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas _celle là. _« Je veux dire, Ray à ce qui ressemble à un loup dévorant les intestins d'un homme attaché à un arbre. Mais la mienne à un chasseur à genoux avec son… » Belle se mit à rougir, cherchant à trouver un autre mot que 'pénis'. Elle chercha encore un moment avant de laisser tomber. « Un chasseur à genoux devant une reine qui semble très excitée. Je pense que c'est une reine, elle porte une vieille couronne rouillée. »

« N'a-t-elle pas des bijoux sur sa robe ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Gold en buvant une autre gorgée de café, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop 'excité' lui-même.

« Elle ne porte _rien du tout_, » bégaya Belle.

Gold regarda la rougeur de Belle s'étendre de plus en plus bas sur son corps et atteindre le col de sa veste. Il détestait cette tapisserie, et l'avait évité depuis des années pour une bonne raison. Elle était particulièrement explicite dans sa nature sexuelle, en particulier le sexe oral. Et maintenant l'image de Belle à genoux devant lui ne voulait plus le quitter. « Et donc, quel rapport cela a avec Pompéi ? »

« Je pensais aller voir les dessins trouvés dans les bordels de Pompéi, il y a quelques belles reproductions dans l'aile Romaine. » Gold acquiesça. Il était responsable de la venu de ces œuvres au musée. « Je voudrait voir les différents sujets sur chacune des tapisseries et voir comment le design change en fonction du sujet. »

Gold acquiesça à nouveau, choisissant prudemment ses prochains mots. « C'est une bonne idée. Peut être plus pour un historien d'art. »

« Merde, » murmura Belle. Le sandwich était terminé. « Je pensais que je tenais quelque chose. »

Terminant son café, Gold déposa une somme couvrant la note et un pourboire particulièrement généreux considérant que son café avait été tout juste tiède. « Venez, montrez moi votre tapisserie. Nous allons bien trouver quelque chose. Je ne veux pas vous voir échouer. »

« Merci Professeur. »

Belle attrapa ses affaires et allait déposer de l'argent sur la table mais la main de Gold se posa sur la sienne. Sa peau était bien plus douce qu'il l'avait imaginé. Et chaude, tellement chaude. « J'ai dit que c'était ma tournée, Miss French. Venez, allons voir quel acte sexuel vous allez devoir étudier d'un point de vu historique. »

Son expression choquée à sa tentative d'alléger la situation valait le coup. Pourtant la disparition de son contact ne le valait pas.

X

La salle de restauration était vide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils passèrent par les différentes étapes obligatoires, Gold enleva sa veste et retroussa ses manches pour entrer. Sa tapisserie était la plus proche et Gold déglutit alors qu'il étudiait la toile. Les enluminures sur le tissu montraient des scènes extrêmement érotiques – les membres étaient clairement visibles et la position de certains personnages était… intéressante.

« Quelle position voulez vous étudier en premier, professeur Gold ? » Belle lui fit un sourire amusé en se tournant vers lui, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait dit à la cafétéria.

Elle allait finir par le tuer. « Pourquoi ne pas commencer par ce que vous voyez sur la tapisserie ? » Ils commencèrent par le début, une jeune femme nue et a genoux. Gold se tenait derrière Belle alors que leurs mains reposaient doucement sur la vitre, son corps essayant désespérément de ne pas trop la toucher par peur qu'elle ne découvre à quel point il la désirait. Il devait vraiment avoir un meilleur contrôle sur son attirance.

« Et bien, cette femme est à genoux devant ce qui semble être un homme doré. » Belle s'approcha encore, collant sa poitrine contre la vitre. Gold leva immédiatement les mains en l'air pour les empêcher de se poser sur ses hanches. _Très, très mauvais garçon !_ « Sérieusement, pourquoi est-elle nue ? »

« Certaines jeunes femmes aiment se mettre a genoux, nue, lorsqu'elles sont en face d'hommes puissants, » dit-il de manière désinvolte, mais ses mots poussèrent Belle à se tourner vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est quelque chose dont vous avez l'expérience, professeur ? »

Ils étaient en train de flirter. Ils étaient vraiment en train de flirter. « Heureusement plus d'expérience que celle que vous avez de vous laisser tomber à genoux, Ms French. »

« A votre connaissance, » répondit Belle avant de se retourner vers la tapisserie. Dieu merci ils étaient seuls. Ils franchissaient bien trop de lignes. « Donc nous avons cette femme là, et la reine plus tard. » Belle fit une pause alors qu'elle avançait dans la tapisserie. « Puis nous avons une nouvelle fois la reine, mais sur le dos avec un homme avec un très gros… appendice au dessus d'elle. »

« N'oubliez pas son très beau haut-de-forme, » sourit Gold. « On devrait toujours être vêtu de manière impressionnante pour sauter une reine. »

Bella éclata de rire, lui mettant une tape sur le bras. « Tenez-vous bien professeur. » Elle sourit. « Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez être aussi drôle. »

« Cela transparait seulement lorsque je fais des blagues salaces, Ms French. » sourit-il. Il n'avait jamais agit de la sorte avec aucun autre étudiant. Personne n'avait jamais fait ressortir ce coté rieur, joueur en lui. Personne depuis – « Okay, revenons à votre devoir. Pouvez-vous me dire de quelle époque viennent ces tapisseries ? »

Belle les regarda, ses yeux se plissant comme pour déterminer une période, un pays. « Je suppose… »

Gold secoua la tête en soupirant. « Ne supposez pas. Les suppositions font de vous un idiot dans les cercles historiques. »

« Comme le professeur Zosotskin. »

Il fit une grimace, se rappelant le très mauvais livre écrit par son collègue, enterré au fond de son sac. « Vous l'avez lu ? »

« Juste la moitié. Je suis plus intéressée par la critique acerbe que vous allez faire. »

Il ricana. « Oui, ça va certainement être intéressant à lire. Bien, Belle, les historiens sont toujours en train de chercher d'où elles viennent. Elles ont était trouvées enterrées au pied de ce qui semblait être un monastère en Nouvelle Angleterre, mais quelques historiens disent qu'elles sont Allemandes, d'autres qu'elles sont Roumaines. D'autres encore qu'elles viennent des premiers pionniers d'Amérique. »

« Donc je devrais essayer de trouver d'où elles viennent ? »

Il secoua la tête, résistant à l'envie de tendre la main vers elle et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Ou juste de l'embrasser. « Non, vous devez rechercher ce que les autres historiens ont trouvé et vous devez les comparer, voir qui semble le plus juste et qui semble se tromper complètement. Vos devoirs ont tendance à échouer lorsque vous essayez de résoudre les mystères de l'histoire. »

Belle était déçue et ce n'était pas son intention. Elle était magnifique, intelligente, et ferait une merveilleuse historienne. Il devait juste lui faire perdre quelques mauvaises habitudes. Il enroula un bras hésitant autour de ses épaules et la serra doucement. « Vous allez y arriver Belle. Je le sais. J'ai foi en vous. »

Elle acquiesça, se laissant un peu aller dans son étreinte. « Merci Professeur. Combien de temps le musée reste ouvert ? »

« Assez tard. Dites leur simplement que vous êtes dans une de mes classes et ils vous laisseront rester là toute la nuit. » Il posa un regard sévère sur elle. « Mais ne le faites pas Ms French. Ne m'obligez pas à sortir de mon lit douillet à 3 heures du matin pour vérifier que vous ne vous êtes pas endormie ici. »

Belle baissa la tête, se détachant de lui. Même s'ils ne pourraient jamais être amants, Gold espérait que lorsqu'elle aurait son diplôme, ils pourraient être amis. « C'est promis, Professeur. »

« Gentille fille. » Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Ray et Meg n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il devait vraiment aller vérifier que ses élèves étaient revenu après la pause déjeuner. « Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard, ok ? » »

« Ouais. Merci encore. »

« De rien, Belle. »

Il fit un sourire chaleureux à Belle French et vit ses yeux bleus briller d'une nouvelle détermination. Elle allait s'en sortir, il savait qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Elle devait juste se concentrer sur son travail et elle allait accomplir de grandes choses. Andrew Gold échangea un dernier sourire avec elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle de restauration. L'homme doré de la tapisserie de Belle se trouvait aussi sur celle de Meg, assis a coté d'une brunette alors qu'il travaillait à son rouet.

Gold attrapa le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou alors qu'il quittait la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Chaque fois qu'il le portait, les choses se passaient bien avec Belle. Ce maudit truc était vraiment un porte bonheur.

* * *

J'espère que cette traduction est à la hauteur de la fic originale! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire!


End file.
